How I Became Kind of Man that You Hate the Most
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: I wished I've never promised anything to you.


**How I**** Became** **Kind of ****Man that You Hate the Most**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © CherryMintAzzule

**.**

It is highly recommended to download and listen to '**Slippin Away'** by **Aziatix** before reading this fic.

**.**

**"Bantu aku**** dan kuberi semua milikku****."**

Begitu katamu.

Kujawab, **"Mudah saja."**

Kau menawarkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan dengan mudah dan tanpa persayaratan kecuali,

**"****J****angan jatuh cinta padaku."**

**'Tidak akan,'** pikirku

Apa yang kubutuhkan dari cinta saat keuntungan semua, seutuhnya, seluruhnya, akan jadi milikku?

Tapi lihat ….

Aku malah berakhir menjadi lelaki yang kaubenci karena aku menginginkan semua, **_semuanya_**_,_ termasuk** kau.**

**Bagaimana bisa begini?**

**.**

**.**

Neji meremas kasar rambut gelapnya di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Dibukanya keran dan dikumpulkannya air setangkup tangan penuh, lantas dibanjur ke wajahnya yang merah padam. Lagi, lagi, lagi ….

"Argh!" Ia meraung seraya menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja marmer. Rasa marah dan kesal dan benci itu bergulung-gulung di dadanya, tapi yang paling dirasakannya adalah rasa takut …. Rasa itu yang memaksa air asin meluncur turun dari matanya. Panasnya menjejak sepanjang pipi, membakarnya ….

_Bagaimana bisa begini? _Tanyanya seraya menatap pantulannya di cermin. Matanya tertuju pada garis-garis merah di pipi kirinya, bekas tercakar kuku-kuku panjang. _Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir begini?!_

"MINGGIR!"

Neji menoleh dari atas bahunya saat mendengar teriakan itu, yang diucapkan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Bergegas ia berlari keluar dan mendapati kerumunan _maid _dan pelayan di sekitar kaki tangga. Orang yang baru saja berteriak tadi tampak memberontak dalam pegangan dua pelayan berseragam hitam. Tas hitam besar milik orang itu sudah ada dalam pelukan salah satu _maid._

"Lepaskan dia," kata Neji, mencoba terdengar setenang biasanya meski jantungnya kembali berdetak gila-gilaan.

Hati-hati, kedua pelayan itu melepas pegangan yang langsung disikapi dengan tepisan. Orang itu lantas menyeruduk ke arah _maid_ yang memegang tasnya, tapi dengan cepat dihadang Neji yang memerangkapnya erat dalam dekapan.

"Lepaskan aku, Bajingan!"

Umpatan yang kasar, yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang akan diucapkan oleh orang itu, sekarang diludahkan kepada Neji dengan penuh kebencian. Teringat hari-hari saat sang gadis begitu baik, begitu manis padanya, hati Neji serasa ditusuk dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh yang gemetar itu.

"Titania."

Orang itu, _istrinya_, seketika diam tak bergerak. Ia mendongak dan mendesis di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk. "Jangan panggil namaku dengan lidah kotormu!" Air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya, siap tumpah kapan saja, tapi mata itu berkobar dengan amarah.

Neji meneguk ludah, tapi menolak terlihat takut. "Tenten," panggilnya lagi. "Kau mendengarku. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Persetan!" Tenten menendang tulang kering Neji. "Kau sudah berjanji! Kau sudah berjanji!"

_Aku tahu, dan aku mengingkarinya._

Rentetan makian meluncur dari mulut Tenten, campuran bahasa Jepang dan Indonesia yang tidak dimengerti oleh pelayan-pelayan mereka, saat Neji membopong tubuhnya di atas bahu lantas berjalan ke arah kamar tamu. Di sepanjang jalan, Tenten tak hentinya memukul, menjambak, dan mencoba mencolok mata Neji hingga akhirnya mereka bergulingan di lorong.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Neji saat pelayan-pelayan dengan panik mencoba membantu. "Jangan ada yang ke sini!" tegasnya lagi sambil memeluk erat pinggang istrinya yang masih berontak.

_Istrinya._

_Istrinya._

_Tenten-nya._

_Tidak akan ia biarkan pergi._

_Tidak akan._

_Tidak akan._

_Tidak boleh pergi!_

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskaaaan!" Tenten mencoba menggigit telinga Neji saat ia kembali ditarik ke atas bahu. Namun Neji mengguncang tubuh istrinya dengan keras hingga ia tergantung lemas seperti karung di atas bahunya. Tenten sudah mengamuk sejak tadi, tidak banyak tenaga tersisa, jadi sesaat ia merasa pusing dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah memantul di atas ranjang besar kamar tamu.

Neji mengunci pintu dengan cepat dan kembali ke sisi Tenten saat gadis itu mulai bangun. Ia hendak berlari menuju jendela. Ini lantai satu jadi ia tidak akan mati jika meloncat dari sana. Tapi oh, sial … jendelanya berteralis dan Neji sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menghempaskannya lagi ke atas ranjang. Lelaki itu duduk di atas paha Tenten dan tangannya menekan tangan Tenten ke masing-masing sisi kepalanya.

Mereka bertatapan.

Saat itulah Tenten berhenti memberontak dan mulai menangis dan memohon.

"Neji … lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang … aku ingin pulang Neji … aku ingin bertemu ibuku … kau sudah janji, sudah janji …."

Melihat air mata yang tumpah berantakan tiada henti dari mata Tenten, rasa takut yang sejak tadi Neji rasa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi amarah. Kenapa? Kenapa Tenten, dari semua orang, malah begini putus asanya ingin pergi darinya? Apa? Apa ia masih tidak cukup baik? Ia sudah melakukan semuanya! SEMUANYA!

"Kau sudah berjanji …," isak Tenten lirih. "Sudah janji … kau berjanji padaku … aku mau pul—"

"DIAM!" Neji meraung. "DIAM KUBILANG! IBUMU ITU SUDAH MATI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI! KAU PULANG UNTUK BERTEMU LELAKI ITU, KAN? TAPI KAU MILIKKU DAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI! KAU DENGAR ITU?!"

Tenten terlihat _shock_ dan setetes air mata terjatuh lagi dari sudut matanya. Neji pun terkejut sendiri mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang salah. Hanya satu hal … satu hal yang tidak ia ucapkan. Satu hal yang ia begitu takut mengucapkannya, takut karena ia tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan sebagai balasannya, takut mendengar balasannya terucap langsung dari mulut _istrinya _….

Hening.

"Karena kau mencintaiku?"

Terucap sudah. Pertanyaan itu mengambang di antara wajah mereka berdua yang begitu dekat, terdengar begitu nyaring di keheningan kamar yang hanya dipenuhi deru napas.

"Kau mencintaiku, Neji Hyuuga?"

Rahang Neji mengeras.

"Kau sepintar itu, _hm_?" Ada sarkasme terselip di sana, ditambah dengan satu senyuman sinis di bibir Tenten. Matanya, mata cokelat hangat yang sering Neji lihat dalam setiap lamunan dan mimpi-mimpinya, kini menatapnya dengan sorot dingin yang familiar. Tatapan membenci yang hanya Tenten tunjukkan pada orang tertentu.

Sekarang ia menjadi salah satu orang itu dan tengah bersiap mendengar putusan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku **_membencimu_**, Neji Hyuuga. Membencimu. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi kenapa semua berakhir begini?  
_

* * *

Dua belas tahun lalu, saat Neji kelas 1 SMA, adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar tentang sang istri. Tidak, mereka tidak sekelas dan gosip tampaknya selalu mudah tersebar di mana pun, termasuk di sekolah elit semacam Sakura Gakuen. Anak-anak pintar sepertinya melepas stress dengan bergosip. Jadi, singkat cerita, Neji pun mendengar namanya:

Titania Ara.

Jelas bukan nama Jepang meski wajahnya mirip orang lokal. Hanya memang, kulitnya lebih cokelat dari gadis kebanyakan. Ditambah seragam yang kemeja dan roknya serba panjang, juga penolakannya untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun, Titania terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai anak pindahan aneh dari Indonesia.

Neji tidak ambil peduli meski ia akui kalau Titania cukup unik, tapi cukup sampai di sana. Neji punya tugasnya sendiri. Ia harus belajar dengan benar agar bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya lebih cakap dari sang sepupu dan berhak memimpin perusahaan keluarga. Jadi, nama Titania senyap di telinganya. Lain waktu saat ia mendengar tentangnya lagi, adalah saat berita soal ayah Titania tersebar. Rupanya ayah gadis itu adalah Sakuramaci Ren, ketua yayasan sekaligus pemilik Sakura Gakuen. Itu menjelaskan mengapa tidak ada guru yang memarahinya meski ia berpakaian seenaknya dan menolak bicara pada siapa pun.

Tiba-tiba saja, kenaikan kelas di depan mata. Hingga saat itu, ia dan Titania masih belum pernah bertatap muka.

* * *

Musim semi berikutnya saat semester baru dimulai, Neji menjadi tersadarkan kembali dengan keberadaan Titania. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi gadis itu berubah secara drastis selama liburan kenaikan kelas. Begitu masuk, kepribadiannya benar-benar berubah. Kabarnya, ia jadi begitu ceria dan ramah dan murah senyum, meski terbatas pada teman sekelasnya saja. Tapi tingkahnya itu dengan segera menjadi penjamin bagi anak kelas lain untuk mencoba mendekat. Dan benar saja, semuanya disambut hangat. Sebutan anak pindahan aneh dari Indonesia pun hilang seluruhnya.

Titania bergabung ke klub panahan, yang tempat latihannya selalu dilewati Neji yang ikut klub kendo. Saat itu, Neji sedang melintas dan kebetulan sekali melihat seorang gadis berambut cepol dua yang tengah berlatih sendirian. Satu, tiga, lima, … semua anak panah itu dilesatkan semuanya, dengan sekuat tenaga, dan menancap tepat di bagian tengah papan sasaran. Saat gadis itu berbalik untuk mengambil anak panah yang lain, Neji melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali.

_Oh_, pikir Neji. _Itu dia, si Sakuramachi Tenten_.

Satu hal lagi yang berubah dari Titania adalah namanya. Sakuramachi Tenten. Tidak ada yang berani tanya soal perubahan tiba-tiba ini. Meski sebelumnya tersiar kabar kalau Tenten membenci ayahnya makanya tidak mau memakai nama itu, tapi toh semua merasa perubahan nama ini sudah seharusnya. Jadi nama Titania pun terlupakan.

Satu lagi yang Neji pikirkan saat melihat Titania adalah,

_kenapa ia menangis_?

Wajahnya merah berkeringat, tapi Neji bisa membedakan mana air mata dan mana yang bukan. Air mata itu turun bahkan tanpa Titania perlu mengedip, jatuh, jatuh, mengalir ke dagu sebelum terkumpul dan menetes ke lantai di bawahnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Dan Neji mendapati dirinya berdiri di sana sampai dua menit lamanya.

"Neji! Sedang apa kau di situ? Sini! Bantu aku mengajari anak-anak baru!"

Tiba-tiba Kisame, ketua klubnya, memanggil Neji dari muka pintu dojo di kejauhan. Tidak ada waktu bagi Neji untuk bersembunyi dan Titania menangkap basah dirinya yang berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Satu air mata lagi terjatuh.

Dalam satu detik yang serasa ditarik merentang sehingga terasa seperti lima detik yang panjang, Neji melihat bagaimana air mata itu terkumpul cepat di atas mata beriris cokelat gelap itu, sebelum semuanya luruh dalam aliran yang berkilau seperti jalur perak kala sinar matahari musim semi menyorotinya.

_Bagaimana alam membuat seseorang terlihat begini … indah saat menangis? _

Tersadar, Neji berpaling tanpa kata dan merutuk dalam hati. _Untuk apa itu tadi, hah? Aku seperti orang bodoh! Tidak sopan pula!_

Namun betapa terkejutnya Neji saat ia mendapati Titania menunggunya di depan loker sepatunya, sebulan setelah hari itu.

"Kau Neji Hyuuga," katanya. Jelas ia sudah mencari tahu tentang Neji lebih dahulu sebab yang tadi bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Ya?"

Neji menunggu, tapi yang Titania lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan manis. Tersenyum manis dengan _maksud_. Maksud yang Neji belum tahu apa.

Lalu, ia pergi. Pergi masih dengan senyum di bibir dan membiarkan Neji bertanya-tanya tentang tingkahnya hingga mereka naik ke kelas tiga.

* * *

Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Neji hanya punya satu tujuan: memberikan kebanggaan kepada orangtuanya. Namun semenjak kematian ayahnya, tujuannya berubah haluan: ia ingin balas dendam. Pada paman yang sudah membunuh ayahnya, pada paman yang merebut semua dari keluarganya, pada paman yang pura-pura buta pada kecakapannya. Ia pasti akan menjadikan perusahaan keluarga sebagai miliknya seperti yang sudah seharusnya.

Tahun itu tahun terakhir di SMA. Neji sudah yakin hendak kuliah jurusan manajemen bisnis. Anak pamannya, sepupu perempuan yang lemah dan bodoh itu, sudah jelas bukan tandingan Neji. Neji akan memaksa pamannya juga semua dewan direksi perusahaan untuk memilihnya sebagai penerus begitu ia lulus dan bekerja nanti. Ia hanya harus terus menjadi gemilang seperti sekarang. Namun kemudian, pamannya mengangkat seorang anak lelaki dari tempat sampah bernama Sasori. Sasori beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, dan berkat bimbingan pamannya, juga lebih cakap darinya dalam soal bisnis.

Neji meradang.

Ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada semua lawannya dalam pertandingan kendo tingkat SMA. Tim mereka menang mudah, tapi gelegak amarahnya tidak mereda. Neji memilih pulang dibanding ikut pesta perayaan dan berakhir di salah satu kursi taman kota.

Saat itulah, Titania datang.

"Selamat," katanya seraya mengulurkan sebotol air minum isotonik dan sekotak _bento_ siap saji.

Suasana hati Neji buruk sekali, ia menepis pemberian Titania dan menggeram rendah, "Apa maumu?"

"Wow, tanpa basa-basi sekali. Hm." Titania meletakkan air minum dan _bento _itu di sebelah Neji sebelum mengambil duduk di ayunan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku sudah lama mengamatimu dan aku ingin menawarkan kesepakatan."

"Tidak tertarik." Neji bersiap beranjak.

"Meski itu artinya kesempatan untuk membalas pamanmu?"

Gerakan Neji terhenti dan matanya kini lurus terpancang pada Titania yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku tahu … dan kita sama. Jadi, bantu aku dan kuberi semua milikku."

Neji menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membaca artikel-artikel bisnis dan ia familiar sekali dengan nama Sakuramachi Ren. Pemilik ini dan itu. Bisnisnya menggurita di banyak sektor penting, sekolah hanyalah investasi sampingan sekadar untuk membangun citra diri. Dan sudah sejak lama Neji tahu kalau pamannya selalu mengantipati segala pergerakan ayah Titania. Lalu, sebagai putri satu-satunya Sakuramachi Ren, sudah pasti Titania dan _suaminya _yang akan mewarisi itu semua.

Neji belum menyerah pada dirinya sendiri, tapi kalau pamannya pun memilih bermain curang, ia juga akan melakukan segala cara.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

_"Jadi pacarku, menikahlah denganku."_

_"Maaf?"_

_"Jadilah suamiku, setelah itu, rebut semua perusahaan dari tangan lelaki itu."_

_"Ayahmu?"_

_"Sakuramachi Ren."_

_"Hn."_

_"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melakukannya?"_

_"…"_

_"…?"_

_"Hn. Itu mudah. Aku akan dapatkan semuanya dalam tujuh tahun."_

_"Oh, bagus sekali! Hebat! Jenius! Jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraanku!"_

_"…"_

_"Oke, kita _deal _ya?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Ah! Lupa! Aku punya satu syarat."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."_

* * *

_Jangan jatuh cinta padaku._

Betapa sombong ucapan itu terdengar di telinganya. Neji punya barisan pengagum yang berjibaku untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan ia, _the Hyuuga Neji_, diminta untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang, menurutnya, tidak menarik itu? Hah! Tenten memandang dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Namun Neji memegang permintaan Tenten sekonyol apapun itu kedengarannya.

Semenjak hari itu, ia dan Tenten memulai misi mereka. Neji tipe perencana yang teliti, tapi Tenten ternyata jauh lebih teliti darinya.

"Kita harus mulai dari aku yang menontonmu latihan kendo."

"Aku akan mulai membuatkanmu bekal."

"Nanti sesekali kita mengobrol di depan orang-orang, ya! Biar mereka tidak kaget."

"Hm. Bagaimana kalau bulan depan aku menembakmu—hah? Apa? Harga diri? Peduli amat siapa yang menembak dul—oke, baik, kau yang menembakku. Tapi, serius nih? _The great Hyuuga Neji_ menembakku?"

"Kita beli HP yang sama, yuk! Ganti _DP _juga."

Hati-hati, perlahan, dengan penuh kesabaran, muslihat Tenten bisa menipu semua orang. Terima kasih pada Tenten, ia tidak meminta Neji untuk berubah 180 derajat menjadi lelaki romantis. Ia hanya harus menjadi dirinya yang biasa dan membiarkan Tenten melakukan sisanya. Hasilnya, di festival sekolah terakhir, mereka dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi seantero Sakura Gakuen.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan ke bangku perkuliahan. Neji mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis dan Tenten mengambil jurusan pendidikan sekolah dasar. Ia ingin menjadi guru. Pekerjaan yang menurut Neji akan cukup cocok bagi gadis itu. Kenapa Neji bisa tahu? Itu kerena ia sendiri sudah melihatnya.

Tenten, di luar dugaan, adalah orang yang cerewet. Ia punya banyak energi dan bisa berkicau sepanjang hari. Ia juga orang yang perhatian dan hangat. Ia tidak pernah alpa membawakan _bento _untuk Neji semenjak mereka memulai semua ini. Ia bahkan membelikan Neji macam-macam hal.

"_Snapback_?"

"Kau terlihat keren dengan itu."

"_Sneakers_?"

"Bagus kan? Warnanya kesukaanmu."

"Bolpoin?"

"Yep! Dengan ukiran namamu dalam tinta emas! Keren kan? Jadikan ini penyemangat agar kau selalu ingat tujuanmu. Suatu hari, kau akan menandatangani banyak berkas penting dengan bolpoin ini."

Mata Neji lurus berfokus pada senyum lebar di wajah Tenten, juga keseluruhan wajah bahagianya. Tenten terlihat tulus, tapi Neji tidak akan tertipu. Bagi gadis itu, ia hanyalah alat. Alat yang harus ia pelihara …

"Neji, pakai pakaian yang lebih tebal, dong! Di luar dingin!"

… harus ia jaga …

"Neji, hari ini jangan minum es, ya! Kan sedang radang!"

… harus ia rawat …

"Neji, Neji, kalau kubawa bunga matahari ke makam orangtuamu bagaimana? Boleh?"

… dengan baik …

"Neji, lain kali saat makan malam keluarga Hyuuga, bawa aku ya? Biar kupuji-puji kau di depan pamanmu itu! Biar dia jaga mulutnya! Aku ini kan, anaknya si Sakuramachi Ren yang pamanmu takuti itu!"

… agar bisa berfungsi sempurna.

Yah. Di mata orang lain, memang kelakuan Tenten tak ubahnya pacar yang sempurna. Ia bahkan membuat iri para seniornya di kampus. Namun Neji lebih pintar dari itu. Lagi pula ia sudah pernah mendengarnya sendiri.

* * *

Namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Sumbu pendek. Otak kosong. Pecinta anjing. Tukang _bully _yang masih mengompol sampai kelas 3 SD. Info yang terakhir Neji dengar dari Tenten sendiri.

Sebelumnya Neji tak acuh pada kehadirannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan benci, juga cibiran-cibiran, dan kata-kata hinaan yang sering Kiba layangkan padanya saat Tenten tidak melihat. Kalau ia membiarkan gangguan sekecil ini mendistraksinya dari tujuan awal, maka ia butuh bantuan serius.

Namun hari itu, saat Kiba mengantarkan Tenten dengan mobilnya ke tempat janjiannya dengan Neji, ia mendengar obrolan mereka tanpa sengaja. Terima kasih pada mobil beratap terbuka yang dikendarai Kiba.

"Kenapa harus dia, Tenten? Aku! Ada aku!"

"Kau tidak bisa."

"Karena aku goblok?"

Neji mendecih meremehkan saat mendengar nada memelas campur kesal di sana.

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa? Apa? Apa yang dia miliki dan aku tidak?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau temanku, Kiba. Kau lebih penting darinya." Neji dengar dari Tenten kalau keduanya teman kecil saat dulu Tenten tinggal di Jepang sebelum akhirnya perceraian orangtuanya membawanya pergi ke Indonesia. Saat ia kembali ke Jepang, Kiba tidak mengenali Tenten awalnya, dan begitu tersadar, ia jadi mirip Akamaru; mengekor Tenten ke mana-mana.

"Kau bukan untuk dipertaruhkan begini. Kau lebih baik dari itu. Kau temanku." Tenten dengan tenang melanjutkan. Sedikit, Neji merasa seperti dicubit.

"Tapi aku ingin jadi lebih dari temanmu!"

_Ah._

Begitu Kiba melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya dalam kefrustrasian yang nyata, ada hening yang menjelang. Hening yang panjang. Hening yang membuat Neji pun tidak nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu." Akhirnya Kiba bersuara lagi. "Sangat."

Neji merasa tidak yakin, tapi ia mendengar Tenten tertawa rendah.

"Kalau begitu, kau lebih buruk dari Neji. Jauh, jauh lebih buruk darinya."

"Ap—"

"Aku tidak butuh cintamu. Sekali lagi kau mengucapkannya, aku akan membuangmu dari hidupku."

"Apa? Hanya karena aku orang Jepang seperti ayahmu?!"

Selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir mengenal Tenten, Neji merasa ia lebih baik dari kebanyakan perempuan. Terutama karena Tenten tidak suka usil tanya-tanya soal hidupnya. Namun secara obyektif Neji bisa mengatakan bahwa Tenten orang yang punya otak dan hati sebab mengutamakan kualitas diri yang baik sebagai kriteria dasar dalam berhubungan. Dan meskipun seseorang terlihat begitu buruk hingga tidak memiliki kelebihan, Tenten selalu menemukan sesuatu untuk jadi alasan berteman. Lihat saja Kiba itu. Neji saja sampai mengenal namanya saking badungnya ia saat SMA, tapi Tenten mau saja berteman dengannya. Dan meskipun memang Tenten benci ayahnya, tapi ia bersikap baik pada orang tua pada umumnya. Ia bahkan selalu datang di hari peringatan kepergian orangtua Neji. Belum lagi semua tingkahnya … ah, singkatnya, Tenten bukan orang yang dangkal. Jadi alasan remeh begitu pasti bukan—

"Itu kau tahu."

_Ha?_

Segera setelah jawaban mengejutkan itu terdengar, Neji mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dan ditutup, juga langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Segera ia pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. Tak lama, sepasang kaki dalam bungkusan _sneakers_ sudah ada di depannya, tapi ia masih menunduk di atas bukunya.

"Neji."

Barulah Neji mendongak dan mendapati wajah biasa Tenten yang penuh senyum. Detik itu pula ia mematri tiga hal dalam pikirannya:

Satu, ia hanya alat.

Dua, Tenten akan membuang lelaki yang bilang cinta padanya—hanya kerena ia orang Jepang!

Tiga, semua wanita itu menyeramkan, ralat, _Tenten menyeramkan._

"Ya?"

"_Happy birthday._" Tenten mengacungkan bungkusan di tangannya, tiramisu kesukaan Neji dari toko favoritnya.

_Ah_.

_Kado yang sempurna._

* * *

Sasori jelas lawan yang lebih sulit dibandingkan sepupunya, Hinata. Neji mendapati dirinya tercengang dengan segala pencapaian yang lelaki itu buat. Marah, ditambah sedikit panik, Neji tenggelam dalam semua buku dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasori tumbuh semakin kuat, ia harus segera lulus!

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia merasa cukup beruntung menjadi 'alat' Tenten. Gadis itu memastikan semua kebutuhan Neji terpenuhi. Buku-buku, jurnal-jurnal, dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang dipinjamnya dari perusahaan ayahnya, atau pertukaran pikiran yang memperluas wawasan Neji. Ini cukup mengejutkan karena Tenten terlihat jijik dengan buku-buku bisnis Neji yang tebal.

"Pulang sana kalau tidak mau melihatku belajar," usir Neji suatu hari saat Tenten memilih duduk di ujung meja, jauh-jauh dari ia dan tumpukan bukunya.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku mungkin tidak banyak berguna, tapi aku bertekad untuk membantu. Ini bukan masalahmu sendiri. Ini masalah kita."

_Kita._

Kata itu terdengar asing sekali di telinga Neji. Ia kehilangan orangtua saat usianya masih muda. Ia tidak punya saudara kandung, dan melihat sepupunya hanya membuatnya teringat dengan pamannya yang ia benci. Ia pun lebih suka belajar dibanding bergaul. Saat ia tergabung dalam klub kendo pun, Kisame mati-matian menariknya agar tidak mengisolasi diri dari tim. Dan jangan tanya soal teman. Ia tidak berteman. Yang ia punya hanya 'aliansi', koneksi penting yang ia kumpulkan untuk digunakan di masa depan nanti. _Nothing personal_.

Tapi sekarang bukan hanya ada dirinya. Bukan cuma Neji. Sekarang Neji **dan Tenten.** Mereka. _Kita_.

Neji tidak pernah mengusir Tenten pergi lagi.

Tenten bahkan membawakan Neji makanan yang ia buat sendiri. Kadang-kadang Tenten membuatkannya makanan atau camilan Indonesia. Kesukaannya adalah bubur sumsum dengan campuran nangka. Aromanya yang khas dan rasanya yang manis sangat cocok di lidahnya. Saking sukanya, ia bahkan tidak malu-malu saat meminta Tenten untuk membuatkannya lagi. Tenten, tentu saja, tidak keberatan.

Lebih dari itu, Tenten bahkan merawat Neji yang beberapa kali jatuh sakit. Dua kali ia demam tinggi karena memaksakan diri, sekali ia harus operasi usus buntu. Saat melihat Tenten bermalam di tepi ranjang rumah sakitnya hanya dengan kursi sebagai tempat beristirahat, kadang-kadang Neji merasa gadis itu berlebihan. Namun, ia menepis pikiran itu segera. Mereka bersimbiosis mutualisme. Mereka saling menguntungkan. Ini hanyalah kewajiban Tenten untuk _memelihara _dirinya dengan baik. Sudah seharusnya gadis itu selalu berada di sisinya.

Namun, ada masa-masa di mana Tenten menarik diri darinya. Jangankan untuk ditemui, ditelepon pun tidak bisa. Begitu mereka bertemu lagi, Tenten tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa. Neji tidak sudi bertanya, meski ia sesungguhnya penasaran. Hingga suatu hari, ia menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

* * *

Berkat _track record _pacaran mereka yang tanpa cela, Neji selalu diterima di rumah Tenten. Ia seperti sudah dianggap tuan muda yang hanya menunggu peresmian saja. Ketika Tenten tidak di rumah, ia diizinkan keluar-masuk kediaman Sakuramachi untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan pribadi rumah itu. Dan hal itulah yang ia lakukan saat suatu hari Tenten tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Hyuuga!" Rupanya Sakuramachi Ren sedang ada di rumah. Namun sepertinya ia ingin pergi dilihat dari jas yang ia pakai dan dua sekretaris yang mengekor di belakang.

Ada hal lucu—_well _mungkin tidak terlalu lucu—mengenai ayah Tenten. Lelaki keturunan Cina bertubuh tinggi besar seperti raksasa itu memang cocok sekali jika memerankan sosok raja tiran dalam cerita rakyat. Wajahnya sangar, dengan garis rahang yang tegas membentuk siku, plus mata sipit yang dinaungi alis tebal hitam. Neji dengar, tidak sedikit Sakuramachi Ren memenangi berbagai tender hanya karena memunculkan diri di ruang rapat. _Ya. Semenakutkan itu. _Dan tentu saja, _sehebat itu_.

Namun bagi Tenten, alih-alih hebat, ayahnya itu lebih seperti sesuatu paling hina di dunia. Neji bisa tahu dari caranya menatap punggung sang ayah. Kenapa punggung? Sebab Tenten berpikir akan jauh lebih aman bagi dirinya dan Neji jika ia juga berpura-pura memaafkan ayahnya. Maka, jadilah ia selalu bermanis muka. Hanya di depan Neji saja Tenten berani berkata kasar soal ayahnya setiap kali disinggung.

Sayangnya, Neji sedikit terobsesi dengan Sakuramachi Ren selaku rival utama pamannya. Di awal-awal mereka menjalankan rencana ini, tiada hari tanpa membicarakan ayah sang 'pacar' sampai-sampai Tenten membuat peraturan: dilarang membicarakan _lelaki itu _kecuali berhubungan dengan rencana mereka. Neji dipaksa manut dan menahan semua pertanyaan tentang Sakuramachi Ren yang sudah sejak lama ingin diketahuinya. Ia tidak keberatan sebenarnya karena ia tahu, ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan presiden Hisa Group itu.

Bahkan ia bisa bicara langsung dengannya … seperti sekarang ini.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Sakuramachi." Neji membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sakuramachi Ren melihat Neji juga buku-buku dalam tas jinjingnya. Kebiasaan pinjam meminjam buku ini tidak asing di telinganya jadi ia tidak heran melihat Neji di dalam rumahnya. "Kau anak yang rajin."

"Ah, tidak …."

"Bagus. Teruslah belajar. Kau anak yang menjanjikan." Sakuramachi Ren menepuk bahu Neji sekilas.

Neji merasakan gelombang kebanggaan pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, meski ia mendapat banyak pujian, ia tidak pernah senang sebab itu datang dari orang-orang bodoh. Sama sekali bukan orang hebat yang bisa membuatnya memandang kagum. Namun, kali ini pujian datang dari seorang Sakuramachi Ren. Pamannya pasti akan memberengut benci kalau tahu.

Sakuramachi Ren lantas berlalu dan tak jauh di belakangnya, berdiri Tenten yang memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Wajahnya datar tak seperti biasa dan ia pergi ke lantai dua tanpa bicara apa-apa. Penasaran, Neji pergi ke kamar Tenten setelah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

Kamar itu luas, tapi dingin. Lampunya juga tidak dinyalakan dan satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah matahari yang cahayanya mengintip dari sela tirai tebal. Di dekat jendela itulah Tenten duduk memeluk lutut dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Rambut cokelat panjangnya terurai berantakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya mimpi basah?" tanya Tenten saat pantat Neji baru saja menyentuh lantai di hadapannya. Nyaris saja ia terjungkal.

_"Hah?"_

"Mimpi basah … mimpi _begitu_ … bagaimana rasanya?"

Neji terbatuk kecil saat mendengar Tenten mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Rasanya … bercinta dengan perempuan dalam mimpi sampai-sampai bangun dalam—"

"Rasanya hebat!"

Neji memotong ucapan Tenten sebelum gadis itu mulai bicara macam-macam.

_Kenapa anak ini?_

Tenten menggumamkan, "Hmmm," rendah sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Lalu, Neji, lebih seru mana, sepak bola atau basebal? Ah, tidak, tidak, yang mana yang lebih aman?"

"Neji, kalau kau, lebih suka musim semi atau musim gugur?"

"Neji, siapa artis wanita favoritmu?"

"Neji, apa kau pernah nonton konser?"

"Neji …."

"Neji …."

"Neji …."

Tenten masih menunduk memeluk lutut, seraya menggumamkan pertanyaan—kereta pertanyaan—tanpa mau repot menatap Neji atau menunggunya menjawab satu per satu. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang melamun, seperti orang yang tubuhnya di sini tapi jiwanya jauh terpisah.

"Neji, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, tapi Tenten tidak juga mendongak. Perlahan Neji menyibak tirai agar terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. Saat cahaya masuk lebih banyak, Neji bisa melihat kilau kaca pigura foto dalam pelukan Tenten yang tadi luput dari pengelihatannya.

"Kau OK?"

Neji menunggu beberapa saat dan itu terbayarkan. Tenten tiba-tiba saja duduk tegak dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa dalam sepermili detik saat ia menyelipkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa membalas teleponmu. Kau lihat, aku jadi meracau. Pintunya di sana, kurasa lebih baik kau pergi. Aku OK."

_Seram._

Neji teringat malam-malam panjang saat ia sakit. Ia menggigil di atas ranjangnya, linu sekujur badan. Menjadi sakit adalah yang paling Neji benci. Namun, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, menjadi sakit tidak lagi menjadi hal yang terlalu ia benci.

Karena ia tidak sendirian.

"Kau tidak OK. Mau cerita?"

Sekali lagi, seolah ia kembali ke masa SMA kelas dua saat memergoki Tenten menangis, ia merasakan satu detik itu direntang panjang menjadi lima detik. Ia melihat bagaimana bibir Tenten perlahan bergetar dan air mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, sebelum jatuh membentuk jejak air hingga ke dagu. Lalu menetes, menetes, dan menderas.

"Tara …," rintihnya. "Tara …."

"Siapa?" Neji berbisik.

"Adikku."

* * *

_Lelaki itu menahan adikku karena ia laki-laki, penerus keluarga._

_Tapi adikku sakit, fisiknya lemah. Ia sangat dekat dengan ibu._

_Hanya tiga tahun sejak kami pergi ke Indonesia, kondisinya memburuk dan ia meninggal._

_Tuan Sato bilang kalau Tara sempat koma selama beberapa bulan … hidup karena dibantu alat-alat kedokteran._

_Lalu … lelaki itu menandatangani surat persetujuan pencabutan alat bantu Tara._

_Dia membunuhnya …_

_Karena dia, adikku tidak akan pernah dewasa._

_Tidak akan pernah bingung memilih ikut klub apa._

_Tidak akan punya daftar artis wanita kesukaannya._

_Tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta …._

_Aku benci dia._

_Aku benci._

_Benci._

_Neji._

_Kau sudah janji._

_Kau akan hancurkan lelaki itu._

_Kau sudah janji._

_Kau akan membantuku pulang._

_Tepati, ya, Neji._

_Ya?_

* * *

Hari itu, Neji mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup pipi yang kemerahan itu dan mengusap air mata yang membasahinya. Pelan, selembut mungkin, mencoba meniadakan kesedihan yang membuat Tenten serapuh boneka porselen.

_Hati-hati, hati-hati._

Untuk semua malam yang Tenten habiskan di sisi ranjang pesakitannya, Neji membalasnya dengan satu pelukan. Dan, tangis Tenten pun pecah di sana. Lolongan kesedihan menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Lolongan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia dengar, sebab Tenten selalu menangis dalam keheningan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Neji." Kemeja diremas, suara mengerang seolah kesakitan.

Dan Neji mendapati kepalanya memberikan anggukan, serta bibirnya memberikan apa yang Tenten inginkan.

"Aku berjanji."

Pikirnya saat itu ia hanya sedang melakukan penghiburan. Pikirnya hari itu ia hanya menjanjikan pertolongan. Pikirnya hari itu ia hanya menukarkan bantuan untuk menerima apa yang juga ia inginkan.

Namun jauh di masa depan saat ia mengingat kejadian hari ini, Neji menyadari kalau semua itu hanyalah khayalan. Kebodohannya yang disebabkan kurang pengalaman soal percintaan.

Yang ia beri bukan sekadar janji.

Yang ia beri bukan pertolongan.

Yang ia beri bukan juga ucapan penghiburan.

Yang sudah ia beri saat itu pada Tenten adalah keseluruhan hati, jiwa, dan masa mudanya untuk ia abdikan pada gadis bermata cokelat yang tidak pernah memandangnya selain sebagai alat mencapai keinginan.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**A/N:**

No. Ini bukan lanjutan dandelion wish. Yes. Ini bahkan cerita yang belum selesai. No. Saya belum menyelesaikan dandelion wish. Yes. Saya tahu sudah membuat kesal banyak orang.

Ternyata tumbuh dewasa itu sulit. Mencoba _fit in_ itu tidak mudah. Melaksanakan tanggung jawab itu perlu tekad. Dan saya perlu berlarian ke sana-ke mari untuk memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang.

Dan saya belum berhasil (sebagian sudah menilai saya gagal).

_Apa sih maksud bacotanmu ini, wahai author?_

Yah saya kangen saja dapat ucapan positif untuk hal yang dulu memberikan saya banyak anak tangga tambahan. Di malam hari begini semua terasa melelahkan dan saya ingin mencari penghiburan diri. Bahkan ke tempat yang saya rasa sudah tidak lagi saya miliki, atau sebenarnya saya yang sudah di_blacklist_ saking jarangnya mengunjungi.

Untuk semua yang selama ini sudah pernah membaca karya saya, saya sangat berterima kasih. Mungkin setelah ini pun tidak ada yang banyak berbeda. RL memaksa saya melihat yang ada di depan mata. Saya punya hal-hal yang harus didahulukan dibanding menyelesaikan beberapa cerita di akun saya.

_Terus ngapain _upload_ cerita nanggung lagi, wahai author?_

Saya hanya ingin mengenalkan anak-anak saya (bisa jadi ini hanya awal). Yang semoga saja tidak diculik orang asing dan dibawa ke dunia oranye untuk kemudian dibesarkan menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Saya berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke tempat yang paling membuat saya nyaman.

Sampai saat itu tiba, saya harap semua orang diliputi kebahagiaan.

Cheers,

**CMA.**


End file.
